Wild Moon
by becas2302
Summary: What if two ordinary girls meet a group of nobel thieves that need them to something special? What will happen? What will change in their lives? Love Letter from Thief X and Sweet Scandal.


Hi guys! This is my first Fic, so don't take offense if it's bad... I have to inform that this fiction isn't only made by me. I'd like to thank to Animalover126 (I think that is her username... sorry ^-^' )

Moving forward, I don't own Love Letter from Thief X (voltage) or Sweet Scandal (Okko).

Hope you enjoy!

Third POV

It was a sunny summer afternoon.

Two girls were at the beach bar chatting while waiting to be served.

\- What a great day that is today! - One had red hair, hazelnut eyes.

\- It's true! I haven't seen such a long time! - The other had blonde hair, blue eyes. – What will you ask, Katy?

K- Maybe a banana and strawberry shake. And you, Ann?

N- The same!

They continued to talk until a young man came to them.

? - Hello. Can I serve you? - This young man that had raven hair and grey eyes brought exactly what they wanted.

N- Okay ... Thank you.

? - Can I make you company?

K- Of course! Why not?

The boy picks up a chair and sits with them.

? - My name is Riki Yanase. It's a pleasure. And you are ...

K- Oh, Katy Crysler

N- Ann Levine.

The three talked a bit.

N- Katy, I think it's time to go.

K- You're right. - Turning to Riki - It was a pleasure to meet you. Now we have to go.

R-Ok. But do me a favor.

K- What?

R- This night can you come here? We have a karaoke night. I'll get you anywhere you want. I only ask to come.

N- Ahh, fine by me. What do you think Katy?

K- Fine with me. Then it's settled. We are in the Tropical Paradise Park, ok?

R- At 20:30, shall we?

N- Okay. Thank you for today. But we have to go, REALLY.

K- Bye!

Katy and Ann stood up, payed and went home.

K- I liked Riki. It's a cool guy.

N- I hope that he don't bring us problems.

At 20:30, Katy comes to the park. After 10 minutes, she was already getting impatient.

K- What she's doing ?! Ah! Here she comes! ANN!

Ann went to where Katy was and started to talk while sitting on a bench.

R- Hello! Shall we?

K- 'F course!

Ann and Katy followed Riki to a car and entered in it.

N- So, I thought we were going to walk ...

R- I preferred to drive.

After a few curves and bumps, the car stopped in front of a restaurant.

K- Le Renard Noir? Wasn't supposed to go to the beach bar?

R- Come in.

When they entered, they found all the lights off. Riki locks the front door.

N- Okay, what is going on here ?! Ri ... MMPHH! - Ann couldn't continued her phrase because now she had a hand covering her mouth.

K-Ann? MMPHH! - The same had happened to Katy.

Who had their mouths covered were taking them to a bank and turned on the lights. Now that they could see everything, they noticed that in addition to Riki were four more men.

? - It wasn't too difficult, was it Riki? - Who was covering Ann's mouth asked.

R- No. They came on their own. You can let them go now.

At that moment, the hands around them loosened up and were all in front of the girls.

K- Okay, someone explain to me what's going on?

R- Of course! We are the Wild Moon!

N- WHAT ?! THE FAMOUS THIEVES ?!

? - I see you already know us. I'm Hiro Sarashina. The master of disguise. - The speaker was a redhead.

? - I am Kenshi Inagaki. The sniper. - Said the one with brown hair.

? - I am Atsumo Kashiwabara, their boss. - The oldest introduced himself.

R- You already know me, I'm the leader and he - Riki pointed to the blonde who was eating - is Takuto Hirukawa, the hacker.

K-OK, is very beautiful make introductions and such things... - said Katy (sarcastic) - But why the hell did you kidnap us and are telling us this ?

R- Simple. Because we need you to find diamonds that will lead us to the location of a very important treasure of one of the most famous artists of all time.

K and N- Why can't you just chose others?

A- Because of this - Atsumo points to the necklaces in Katy and Ann's neck.

R- Did you ever noticed that the necklaces that you never take are the half of the other?

K and N- ... Stil! What's the problem?

T- Idiots.

N- Excuse me ?!

E - What Takuto means is that these necklaces are very important for this! It was the artist who made them and were said they had special powers!

H- In addition to being the brand of people that we had to find, are also needed to find the treasure.

K- And I'm pretty sure that if we don't accept you kill us.

R- You bet it does. We can not let you two walk around with our secret.

N- * sigh * I guess we have no choice, Katy ...

K- That's true.. Ok! We accept.

A- It was the right choice. Now, Katy, you have to choose one of us to be your mentor, because you need to learn what to do and protection.

K- Umm ... I choose ... Riki.

R- Of course I'd be choosen. It is normal for a person to choose the leader and the most beautiful ...

T- Shut up, Riki!

R- Only telling the truth! Isn't it, Katy?

K- Umm, in fact, it's just because I met you first...

N- And I? I also have to choose?

A- For now, no. Katy already needs one because she will do a part a bit harder than you.

K- WHAT ?!

A- Don't worry. Ann will just make recognition, but you'll be doing the same with Riki, but in a different place. In addition to that, we still lack a member who coukdn't come.

N- Okay. And when is it that mission?

R- In a few days. Takuto is still decoding where the diamond we're looking for is.

T- I'm almost done, just so you know.

R- Okay, okay ... now, go to the room. Katy, you stay on mine.

K- Just happiness today ... - She was sarcastic, again.

A- Ann, for now you can stay at our last member's room.

N- Okay! Thank you!

Ann and Katy went to their rooms, still with the akwardness of being part of the most famous group of thieves.

Continue...

I hope you liked it! I know that this may have some errors of grammar and I wish that you understand why...

Leave your reviews and questions! Bye!


End file.
